True thoughts in a song
by mangaaddict26
Summary: This a songfic using Katy Perry's E.T. Don't need to review but please read. Rated T just in case. Very very very little humour. Probably a few words...don't kill me! No flaming please!


**Heyo people! Long time no see right! I just came back from a competition overseas and decided to write this…I'm still trying to come up with something more special for my other fanfic 'Is this goodbye' so enjoy this fic in the meantime.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama or the song E.T (Even though I sing well)**

"Ne, Ayuzawa, want to play Truth or Dare?" Usui deadpanned as him and the president sat in his apartment bored. He had gotten injured again protecting Misaki and she

came to look after him.

"Why not? There's nothing else to do in this barren apartment of yours…"Misaki replied, just as bored.

(_**You know what? This is a hassle…I'll do the speeches this way now: Etc, Baka Usui! –Misaki Now what Pres? –Usui) Ok?**_

I'll go first, I pick dare –Usui

I dare you to admit that you are an alien from an unknown planet, baka Hentai! –Misaki

Fine, I'm an alien from Planet U –Usui

I pick truth –Misaki

That was expected, coming from the pres. What song reminds me of you? –Usui

Well, Sakura has been making me listen to songs lately and the one that stands out the most would be Katy Perry's E.T –Misaki

Then would you like to explain what the words mean to you? –Usui

Err, umm, well…fine! –Misaki

_You're so hypnotizing_

**You make me feel and do things differently around you**

_Could you be the devil?_

**You seem scary at times doing amazing things**

_Could you be an angel?_

**I don't know what you are, doing inhumane things**

_Your touch magnetizing_

**But when you touch me, I have a weird feeling**

_Feels like I am floating_

**I feel like I'm high in the sky**

_Leaves my body glowing_

**A fire spreading throughout my body**

_They say, be afraid__  
><em>**Your family says to stay away from you**

_You're not like the others__  
><em>

**You're different from the other boys in Seika**

_Futuristic lover__  
><em>

**I have come to have feelings for you even though we are so different**

_Different DNA__  
><em>

_**We are totally different from each other**_

_They don't understand you_

**You show this side of you only to me and not to others**

_You're from a whole 'nother world__  
><em>

**Yet we seem far apart**

_A different dimension__  
><em>

**As if a wall is separating us**

_You open my eyes__  
><em>

**I used to hate guys and you showed me otherwise**

_And I'm ready to go__  
><em>

**I'm ready to follow you anywhere**

_Lead me into the light_

**You can tell me anything**

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me__  
><em>

**This is self-explanatory **

_Infect me with your love and__  
><em>

**I love you Usui**

_Fill me with your poison_

**That unique feeling of yours**

_Take me, ta-ta-take me__  
><em>

**Take me away**

_Wanna be a victim__  
><em>

**I want to be with you**

_Ready for abduction_

**Take me with you**

_Boy, you're an alien__  
><em>

**You're an outer space perverted alien**

_Your touch so foreign__  
><em>

**I feel strange when you touch me**

_It's supernatural__  
><em>

**Like a supernatural feeling**

_Extraterrestrial_

**Self-explanatory**

_You're so supersonic__  
><em>

**You can read my mind and thoughts**

_Wanna feel your powers__  
><em>

**But it makes me intrigued about what you can do**

_Stun me with your lasers__  
><em>

**I truthfully don't want to run from you**

_Your kiss is cosmic__  
><em>

**Your kiss leaves a burning sensation **

_Every move is magic_

**I am amazed by your every move, as if watching a magic show**

_This is transcendental__  
><em>

**You are so mystical**

_On another level__  
><em>

**Better than me in so many areas**

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

**Yet I feel lost without you**

_I wanna walk on your wave length__  
><em>

**I want to be on the same level as you**

_And be there when you vibrate__  
><em>

**Being able to be there for you every time**

_For you I'll risk it all__  
><em>

**I will do anything for you**

_All_

_**Anything**_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me__  
><em>

**I want you to kiss me**

_Infect me with your love and__  
><em>

**I love you…Takumi**

_Fill me with your poison_

**I want to feel that pleasurable sensation, that fire within**

_Take me, ta-ta-take me__  
><em>

**Take me away**

_Wanna be a victim__  
><em>

**I want to be with you**

_Ready for abduction_

**Take me away forever**

_Boy, you're an alien__  
><em>

**You really are an alien**

_Your touch so foreign__  
><em>

**Your touch making me feel new sensations**

_It's supernatural__  
><em>

**So strange and new**

_Extraterrestrial_

**Out of this world**

_Extraterrestrial__  
><em>

**You are different and yet not**

_Extraterrestrial_

**Out of this world**

_Boy, you're an alien__  
><em>

**You are an alien and yet a human**

_Your touch so foreign__  
><em>

**Spreading this fire in me**

_It's supernatural__  
><em>

**So strange and scary**

_Extraterrestrial_

**Yet familiar and warm while being new –Misaki**

Then one question Misaki –Usui

Yes?-Misaki

Will you be my girlfriend? –Usui

Of course, I love you Takumi –Misaki

I love you too –Takumi

And with that, they both fell asleep in each other's arms, contented.

**~FIN~**

**Explanations: This is set in a scenario when The Walker family is warning or threatening Misaki to stay away from Usui. However, Usui hasn't told her about anything yet. **

**Anyway, this song was played repeatedly by my friends on the plane so I listened to it and thus inspiration and this was born. Wow, I took and hour and a half to finish this…crazy huh? Until next time! **


End file.
